


Something New

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Role Reversal, Smut, inappropriate use of webbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Here's my prompt 6 of Kinktober- Role reversal!____________“Actually, I’m not so sure about this, maybe we should just stick with what we normally do…” Peter rambled, going back on his decision again.His boyfriend, Tony, currently webbed to their bed, didn’t look very amused.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Im honestly not wanting to post this one because Ive never written role reversal but it was today's prompt and I need to write new things. So here it is! Please don't hate it.

“Actually, I’m not so sure about this, maybe we should just stick with what we normally do…” Peter rambled, going back on his decision again. 

His boyfriend, Tony, currently webbed to their bed, didn’t look very amused. Sure, he wasn’t going to make Peter do something that he wasn’t comfortable with, but he just wanted the boy to make up his damn mind. 

"Peter, baby, I'm okay with whatever you want to do. But if you aren't planning on fucking me, please get me out of these damn webs." 

Peter blushed darkly, nodding. "Yeah, right, I'm sorry…" he moved to undo the webs before pausing, looking over Tony. 

Tony sighed dramatically. "I'm not getting any younger here." He squirmed, pulling at the webs holding his wrists down. 

A hand shot out to hold his wrists down and Tony froze. 

Suddenly there was a dark look in Peter's eyes that, frankly, brought something needy out in Tony. 

"I actually think you should stay right where you are, daddy," Peter whispered. 

God, even if he was topping, Peter still needed his daddy. Tony loved that so much. He shivered at the comment, biting his lip. 

Peter watched, a small grin on his face. "Okay...maybe I'll like this...we can stay like this." He slid his hand over Tony's bare thigh. "I'm pretty glad I already got you undressed…" 

Tony dropped his head back, wishing that Peter's hand was a little bit closer to his throbbing erection laying against his stomach. Even with Peter's indecision, he hadn't even gone soft at all. "Can you just touch me? Please? Daddy needs his baby boy to fuck him," he growled. 

Peter bit his lip, bringing a hand down to stroke his cock slowly. "Okay, daddy. I guess I just need to prep you…"

Tony glanced to his boyfriend, sighing. "Okay. You know where the lube is." He was just so impatient. He really couldn't help it. 

Grabbing the small bottle, Peter drizzled the cool liquid on his fingers. "Let me warm it up some, that stuff is really cold."

Tony huffed, pulling at the webs again as he waited. "Just fucking put it in me," he ordered. "I don't even want you to stretch me. I want it to hurt. I just want you."

Peter wasn't sure how good that sounded, but he could go along with it. He slicked his cock with the lube, lining himself up at Tony's entrance. He knew that he wasn't big enough that he could really hurt Tony, so he wouldn't argue. 

Tony pushed his hips forwards, feeling the tip against his hole. He knew that he was tight, he didn't bottom as much as he used to. But he was sure that Peter would be gentle and not really hurt him. 

Peter just barely pushed the head in, moaning softly at just how tight his boyfriend was. Almost everything in him was telling him to go ahead and start fucking Tony, but there was a very small part that didn't want to hurt him. 

The small part won out. 

He slowly pushed in until he bottomed out, not going faster or thrusting at all. He knew that he needed to be gentle. 

Once he was sure that he wasn't hurting Tony and the older man was looser as he stretched around Peter's cock, Peter started moving slowly. 

The feeling was amazing. Peter really didn't top much, but he figured that this showed that he needed to do it more. It was absolutely incredible. The vice-like grip that his boyfriend's ass seemed to have on his cock was delicious, even if it made it difficult to move and made him feel like he would blow his load at any moment. 

Then the younger man seemed to brush against a special spot in Tony and the older man moaned louder. 

"Fuck, baby...that's it...stay at that angle…" 

Peter nodded, moving slightly faster as he stayed at the same angle, gripping Tony's hips. 

They didn't talk much as they focused, the only sounds in the room being the rough slapping of skin-on-skin and the pleasured noises that kept leaving them both. 

It was just incredible, Peter still being gentle at the same time that he was really pounding into Tony. They both loved it. 

After a while, a slightly louder, higher sound left Tony and Peter knew that it was because he was close. He watched the older man's cock twitch against his stomach and he knew that it wouldn't take much more. 

"Daddy...daddy, please cum. I want to watch you cum," Peter breathed, his eyes fixed on the large length slapping against his boyfriend's stomach with every thrust. 

Tony nodded, groaning. "Baby boy, I'm so close...so close…" he moved his hips as much as he could, chasing his high while Peter kept moving. Then Peter hit his prostate dead on again and his eyes rolled back, his orgasm hitting him hard. 

"Oh, _fuck_," Tony swore loudly, nearly shaking as he came. His cock twitched again before he was cumming, milky white streams painting his stomach and chest with his release. Loud sounds kept leaving him as he rode it out, his eyes staying closed and his lips parted in an 'o'. 

Peter watched the whole time, his thrusts faltering as he felt Tony's ass tightening around him as he released. That extra tightness drove him over the edge. 

Suddenly his hips were stilling, a low sound leaving him as he released into the tight heat that he had been fucking. 

"Oh, daddy...daddy, fuck...I'm cumming," he moaned, gripping Tony's hips harder as he came down from the initial high.

He rode out the rest, breathing hard as he slowly pulled out. 

Tony winced a little, feeling pretty sore. Maybe he should have let Peter stretch him…

But he didn't dwell on it. He pulled at the bonds on his wrists. "Okay, now can you get me out of these?" 

He never claimed to be a patient man. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment or follow me at awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !


End file.
